I've Returned
by SakuraFlames
Summary: Bulma has given birth to their second child Bulla, but tragedy struck as a new enemy appears and kidnapped the poor baby. 5 years have past and the Z-gang went on to there own life, that is until the enemy returns to finish his joband the Z-gang finds a small surprise. How will this effect our heroes especially the Brief family? Who is the new surprise? tone in next time on DBZ
1. Chapter 1

DBZ does NOT belong to me, if it did I would probably screw the series and movies up. My 3rd fanfic and I'm doing a chapter sorry if it's not your expectation, ONCE AGAIN I don't own anything just the plot and that is it.

A peaceful night, well not so peaceful night. Screams of a woman cursing at her husband could be heard through the whole hospital. The Z gang were all waiting at the other side of the hospital room were their scientist and friend deliver hers and her husband second born child. " I pity vegeta, even for a saiyan no one can ever escaped the wrath of a pregnant woman" said master Roshi rubbing his beard sadly, Chichi heard what the old monk said and smacked him with her frying pan of doom. The screams of Bulma stopped and a loud cry of a child could be heard. The gang got up from there seat. Vegeta opened the door that separated the gang and the new born child of the group. Vegeta looked at his son grunted in a way signaling him and the others to come in.

The gang quietly walked in only to see a worn out Bulma cradling a child wrapped in a blanket with floral patterns. Trunks walked quietly to his father side. "So, I'm going to guess it's a girl". Trunks whispered to his father. Vegeta nodded his head his gazed never leaving his mate and daughter. "Wow, Vegeta is a daddy again" Goku said his voice chipper like always "shut up Kakarot you'll scare my kid" growled the prince of saiyans. "Hey Vegeta, get your all and mighty butt over here and hold your child" said Bulma with a hush tone in her voice as she passed the new born into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta listen to bulmas instruction on how to hold a new born. "What are you going to name her?" asked android 18 holding a sleeping Marron in her arms. "Mmm, I don't know maybe Anna or something" Bulma said staring at that was Vegeta arguing with Goku, who wants to hold the baby. "Why not just name her Bulla?" Trunks said finishing explaining Goten as to why they can't leave and go home now. "Bulla" Vegeta said staring at the baby girl in his arm. The baby slowly opened her eyes. The room suddenly fell silent as they stared at the baby's eyes.

"Huh, blue eyes just like Bulma's" said Krillen. Suddenly the hospital began to shake "what's going on" yelled Gohan holding Vidle tightly to protect the pregnant woman from incoming danger. The hospital doors burst opened what shocked the fighters were not the bodies that laid in the hallways but the person that was the cause of all this. "Who are you? And what is your reason for being here?!" asked Goku powering up to super saiyan as did Vegeta and the other saiyans "Don't worry for whom I am I'm just a collector, all I want is that baby girl and I will be on my way" the figure revealed it self to be a black and blue reptilian man with battle suit as it is ready to fight. "Not while I'm still standing, you damn lizard!" Vegeta hissed giving the child to Bulma before charging up for a ki blast. "I suggest you don't do that" the reptilian man said, but vegeta didn't listen and shot his Ki blast for it to only go through the reptilian. "Well, didn't I warn you know give me the girl." The lizard hissed at them. "No way." Spit out Goku punching the lizard man face. The reptilian head splatter all around. "Way to go dad."Gohan said letting down his guard, the black and blue reptile's body started to tremble and it revert itself back to its normal "I must admit, I was surprise but game time is over." With that said the reptilian man slid past the fighters capturing baby Bulla. The lizard man regenerated to its solid form, Bulla began to cry. "Now now, hush my little collection I will take care of you with that said the lizard man turned to look at the enraged Z fighters. "You follow me she dies got it." The fighters stayed quiet. "Fusion HAH!" the gang stared at surprised at the light till it finally dimed down to reveal Gotenks "hey lizard breath give back that baby or else." The reptilian stared with a look of boredom.

"I left you speechless, I know it's not always you see something so-" Gotenks was cut off by a foot landing in his face sending him flying to the other parts of the hospital. "Next? Oh where are my manners my name Mater Lisame" Master Lisame said floating up in the air "I had a wonderful time knowing you all but I must depart, farewell Vegeta" Master Lisame said touching a few buttons on its scouter. "NO WAIT!" yelled Vegeta chasing after Lisame but it was too late. Lisame and a crying Bulla diapered like dust.


	2. Chapter 2

This the second chapter of this story thank you taking your time to read this story and all. I'm still going to keep on updating. Anyways I only own master Liame the rest belongs to their respected creator.

Now on with the story!

It has been 5 years since that faithful day. The z gang went back to their daily lives, Goku died after the battle with Cell and the world is at peace, until now. Bulma was working on a new suit for Vegeta since his old suit was kind of ripped after the Cell games. She sighted, ever since Bulla's kidnapping Vegeta and Trunks have been in the gravity chamber almost every day. "I wonder…if she's ok" Bulma mumbled sadly. "Woman make me dinner now!" Vegeta's voice can be heard across the room. "Make your own damn food, you jerk!" Bulma shouted back. All you can hear is the laughter of Trunks and loud smack followed by a moaning sound of pain. 'Kami, watch over my little girl and please give me patience to deal with these idiotic saiyans.

What Bulma and the gang didn't know was that danger was just around the corner. "Master Lisame sir, there appears to be more saiyans on planet Earth now sir." Said a soldier, wearing similar clothing like Frieza's soldiers use to have. "I see, now that won't do. I want you to send coordinates to Earth." Said Master Lisame with a sadistic smirk on his face. A soldier walked up to Master Lisame. The soldier looked nervous and was slightly trembling, he bowed his head to show respect to his Master. "What is it that you want?" Lisame said annoyed, the look of how pathetic shivers of the soldier was repulsive. "The child refuse to train, she's always hiding or escaping." The soldier said glaring at the floor. "I see, this is unacceptable." Lisame said getting from his throne. "Yes sir I agree with you-" the soldier stopped talking looked at his stomach only to see his master's hand go thru his stomach. The soldier began to talk." Master why…" Master Lisame only smirked. "If you can't handle a little 5 year, what makes you think you can be my soldier. Thank you for your time working here goodbye." The soldier's eyes widen in fear. "No! Please wait-" Lisame hand began to glow and he blasted soldier into tiny particles.

The whole ship was quiet. "Anyone else want to complain, say it now!" Lisame said, his crew quickly went back to their business silently praying to their fallen comrade. "If you all excuse me, I'm going to go look for my collection." Lisame said walking out of the computer room. "May Kami have mercy on that child." Whisper a soldier to one of the workers. Lisame walked around the ship having a cruel yet childish smile on his face. 'It's like a game of hide and go seek, only this time there will be punishment.' Lisame began to touch a few buttons on his scouter. "Hm child you can't hide from me little girl I know where you are." Lisame spoke out in the empty hallways. He silently walked in to a room full of boxes piled up on top of one another. "Come out, come out were ever you are…" lisame sang in high tone. Behind a stack of boxes you could hear a quiet sob. "Aw little one, why are you crying. Didn't you want to play this game" Lisame asked in a childish voice that only cause the source of the cries to sound even louder than before. Master Lisame stood behind to a now hysterical crying child. "Please don't hurt me!" Lisame frowned and grabbed the child's soft blue hair and pulled the child up with a sharp thug. "You don't tell ME what to do, you're only a pet, weak pathetic child who can't even shoot a Ki blast correctly". Lisame dragged a crying child by the hair to her cell. "You'll wait here and when I come back you WILL be punish". He shoved her in the cell and locked it for the child can't escape.

Vegeta was in the kitchen mumbling something about useless woman, he reach for fridge and froze in place. Trunks rubbed his head in pain and was going yell at his dad, but he stopped and notice how stiff his dad looks. "Dad?" trunks asked. No response from Vegeta. Trunks started to sense any abnormal high power level and stopped. "Dad isn't that-" Vegeta raised his hand. "Boy, go and inform your mother about this, now!" Vegeta ordered, trunks has seen his dad mad multiple times and right now those are one of the moments. Trunks ran to tell his mother. "Mom, we got a big situation in our hands!" trunks yelled running towards his mother's lab. "What is it now-" trunk took a deep breath. "Lisame returned!"


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I'm going to make it short and sweet: I don't own DBZ nor will I ever will. This story is going to be in bulla's pov okay

On with story

All I could see is nothing, I'm scared right now. Lisame is a very cruel person and never really cared about anyone, but himself. You probably don't know me, my name is… well I don't really have a name. All I can say is that I'm 5 years old and I have gorgeous blue hair and a brown tail. Lisame said I'm supposed to be a fighter, and yet I can't even fly. I'm pathetic really, they told me I'm a saiyan. Saiyans were meant to fight, I don't like to fight. I'm really good at building stuff and yet I'm afraid they would laugh at my ideas and talent. You know, I can escape from this dumb cell. All I have to do is to dial the keypad and enter the damn code and yes, I know the code. The only reason why I didn't want to escape right now is that, Lisame's punishment will worsen if I leave my cell.

So I wait, I rubbed my eyes so no one can see my tears. This place pride themselves so much that they will pick on the crybaby or the weaklings that showed any emotions other than pride or arrogance. I'm the damn crybaby. I notice the ship moving to another direction, Lisame found another planet to be his play ground. I wonder what that planet is like, will it be warm or cold; will the species be weird looking or kind of look like me. I think I'm the only saiyan alive so I don't think there's going to be more like me, it's kind of depressing.

The ship is going pretty fast I think were nearby that mysterious planet. I pity the fools who goes against the Lisame. I walked around my cell, the medics in the group told me it's unhealthy to stay in one spot for too long; something about my blood flow and that stretching is a good exercise or warm up. I have been in here since birth, I wish I could have had the chance to meet my birth parents or at least know where they are, if there alive that is. The only person who was nice to me was Doctor Ray, he was really nice and after my punishment he would heal me up and tell me cool stories of his home planet. Sadly he was sentence to execution for disobeying Lisame's orders.

I can feel my eyes tearing up, it's not fair! I could be a normal kid, but instead I'm a fucking prisoner of a cruel unfair ruler. I wipe my eyes and squint them so I can see better in the darkness. My bed is still intact, that's good and I still got my small food supplies, for some reason I get really hungry at night. Lisame seems to be in a good mood, so maybe he forgot about my punishment. I bet you wonder what my punishment is hm? Well I usually get whipped or he use me as a punching bag, but that's only if he's in a bad mood, so no punching bag-me today!

I still have some scars the longest one was the one on my back that reaches on my right shoulder blade all the way to the left side of my hip. I got it when I was 4 ½ years old. I had my tantrum and he was in a bad mood, so he beat me with that damn whip on the same spot, I was knocked out for the rest of the day. I shudder at the memory, and it was not pretty. I walked to my bed and lay there to rest. I can feel the ship tremble as it lands to its destination. I can hear the crew's footsteps as they march right past my room. What a pathetic bunch of fools, they follow orders to a man who toys with their lives as a game of chance.

Dear Kami if you're real, please let my hell of a life end soon. I close my eyes and drifted into slumber. When I close my eyes, all I see is darkness and that's how I like my dreams to be, because every time I have a wonderful dream I wake up to reality, and my life is full of enough disappointments thank you very much. I slept for an hour or so maybe, I woke up to an explosion. That is not a good sound. I don't really like it when something wakes me up, it's so annoying. But right now all I can here are sirens and see red lights flickering on and off every second. I can hear screams of pain and multiple battle cries.

My heart is pounding every second. I need to think of a plan to get the hell out of here, but what if Lisame comes back and sees me out of my cell? I'm dead meat. As I think of the pros and cons I didn't notice the celling rumble. I notice dust flying everywhere, I look up, and I praise Kami for this! I dodge the huge piece of celling metal thing. My reflexes are getting better. You know what? Forget the punishment I'm outa here! I stretched out my tail and dialed the keypad and waited for a sound. When I heard the 'click' sound I ran like I never run in my life. I opened the door and ran into something solid, I fell to the ground and looked up. Only to notice two black eyes looking at me, fuck my life.


	4. Chapter 4

This will be in third person pov I still don't own DBZ

Now on with the story

Bulma stayed still, Trunks was getting worried. "Mom please snap out of it, we need you to summon Shenron so you can bring back Goku." This helped Bulma snap back into reality. "Right trunks, go with your dad; I'll bring Goku back so you guys can go kick some reptile's ass!" bulma eyes shone with determination. 'Huh, that's all need to say to get her that motivated.' Trunks thought awkwardly before focusing on the main objective. Trunks powered up and flew alongside his father to the enemy's territory.

Vegeta fail to notice trunks and the other Z-fighters flying behind him. He's more concern at what he and the gang would find up ahead. "Dad, don't worry too much we trained for this for 5 years; he's going down." Trunks said, noticing how tense his dad is about the situation. Vegeta only grunted, and flew faster than before. "If there's one thing that would never change, it would be Vegeta's pride." Goten said flying over to trunks. "Hey Goten." Trunks smiled at his best friend. "Yea I barely made it, Pan wanted to come; Gohan going to join the fight soon he just need to drop off Pan with Videl." Trunks just nodded.

The Z-fighters notice a ship coming close to landing. Vegeta and the rest hid their power level so they won't be notice by the enemy's scouters. "Hey Vegeta, what's the plan."Yamcha asked in a hushed tone. "I don't know what you're doing here weakling, but I'm going to beat that lizard trash if it's the last thing I do." Vegeta said, clenching his fist in anger. 'He dares mock my saiyan pride and then takes my child he will not make a fool out of me!' thought Vegeta while he storms towards the ship powering up. Some crew members ran out of the ship, ready for the Vegeta's attack.

The Z-fighters sweat drop at Vegeta's blunt move. "I will never understand saiyan's pride, alright guys lets go Yamcha, Krillen and I will take on the troops; you two go into the ship and shut it down, got it?" the group gave Tien nod of understanding. " sorry guys im late, Pan can be a handful some times." Gohan landed on the ground with the rest of the gang. "Good to see you Gohan, we need you to help Vegeta; seeing Lisame's speed were going to need all the help we can." Gohan nod his head and flew to were Vegeta is. The gang split to accomplish there role in the plan.

"Lisame get out here and fight me, you dare mock me and now you pay!" Vegeta's voice boom over terrain. "Hey, Vegeta calm down we still don't know what were in for!" Gohan shouted landing behind the angery saiyan. "Kakarot's brat get lost, this between me and lizard freak!" Vegeta said anger obviously not intentionally at him. "Yes boy, it's between and the the prince of all saiyans." The calm voice made Gohan intently tense up. Vegeta just smirk. "Well, decided to come out of hiding, hm."

"Alright Goten, let's blow this place up!" Goten cheered and followed his friend into the spaceship. "Wow hey, Trunks do you think we should split?" Goten asked, after seeing how big the building is. "Yea, sure I don't really care, just as long you don't do something dumb." Trunks said and ran to the other direction. "Just as long you don't do something dumb, he says." Goten mocked trunks, feeling slightly offended of his friend's assumption. Goten fought a few soldiers every now and then, but most of them were either too cocky or to prideful to admit defeat. "Kami, I wonder what mom's making for dinner." Goten fail to notice a small figure walking towards. Goten train of thoughts were interrupted by something bumping into him. He look down and notice a girl, probably older than Pan by 1 year. He look closely and notice her hair was lose and has an aquatic color reminding him of the ocean and big blue eyes. 'She looks just like Bulma!' He thought with a small laugh. Goten saw fear in the little girl's eyes. "Hey kid, don't worry I'll take care of you." Goten gave her the famous Son smile, he notice the girl eyes went from fear to confusion. "Come on kid, let's go find trunks; oh and by the way my name is Son Goten, whats yours?" he asked. Gotten waited patiently for the girl to replied, but she never did. Goten stared worriedly at her and asked the same question again. "I have no name…" Goten eyes showed from pity to surprise as to what the girl did next. "Boy, do not show me pity, I can get out of here all by myself." With that said she stumped off to the opposite direction from him. "Hey! wait where are you going!" Goten panicked. He saw the little girl had a uniform similar to a saiyan's battle armor only smaller and not only that, she has a tail! Without thinking, Goten grabbed the girl's tail and yanked it! "Kyaaaaaaa!" the girl scream.

Trunks heard the scream and dropped his opponent to the ground. He ran through many hallways until he saw Goten's pity black hair. When he saw Goten, he didn't expect him to be on he's knees apologizing to an angry little girl. "ah, im sorry! I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" the girl whip her tail in the air angrily. Trunks turned his attention to the girl, he's eyes widen. "….Bulla!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I'm really getting into the story. I'm going to update as much as I can.

So its Bulla pov

Now on with the story

I was angry, no beyond angry. This 'Goten' just touch my tail! And not only has that he had the nerves to pull it! I guess he knew he did something bad, since he started to apologize. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry!" I growled and started to whip my tail around in the air. No one knows the amount of time it took to groom that tail! I didn't notice another presence in the hallway. "…Bulla!?" I turn around and notice a boy, probably the same age as this idiot. He has purple hair and blue eyes… just like me. The boy just keep staring at me, how awkward. The idiot stop apologizing and stared at the purple hair boy. "Trunks I know you miss her, but you can't just randomly say she's your sis-" the idiot was interrupted by the purple one. " Goten I am more sure than anything that this kid is my little sister; I mean look at her, she looks just like mom and that grumpy look, so similar to my dad in many ways." The idiot started to look at me. "Now that you think about it, she's prideful just like your dad, hey trunks maybe this is your little sis!" The purple one, now known as Trunks smiled at me.

I'm feeling a little creep out by the attention, so I did what any smart person would do. "h-hey! Where are you going?" Trunk said. "I'm leaving, but if you wish to follow me, that is fine." I really didn't care if they follow me or not, I just want to leave before Lisame gets back. I notice that the two boys were following me, smart choice they made. I walk over some of the corpse of Lisame's soldiers, I found a scouter that still works. I took the scouter from the corpse head, I wanted to laugh at Trunks reaction; the two boys were gaging and saying how mess up this is. I didn't really care what they think, so I place he scouter on my head. I touch a few buttons on it, I was curious of how strong they are. When I turn to check there power level. "Uh, hey Trunks your sis kind of looks a little pail." Their power level it's off the charts, they could have kill me if they wanted to! "Hey Bulla, you okay?" Trunks asked me. "Let's go, were wasting too much time here in this dump." He says.

After my shock, we walk out of the ship. Press on my scouter to see were Lisame's location is, I notice after I found Lisame's power level there was two other mystery power levels as well. I turn to the two idiots, they were looking at the sky with deep frowns on their faces. "We got to hurry Goten, my dad and Gohan are going to need help." Goten and Trunks started levitating of the ground. Oh kami, they can fly! Well, I really shouldn't be surprise, there power level is strong. Why are they staring at me, I hope they don't expect me to- "Hey, why aren't you flying?" damn it all! I started to blush. "I can't fly, you fools." Amusement was the look on both their eyes. "Don't worry Bulla I'll carry you." Trunks said and he picked me and we took off to I don't-know-where.

This is the first time I've ever been flying- well sort of flying, and it's terrifying I tell ya. I hope I don't fall. I gripped Trunks shirt tightly, he wrap his arms around me tighter. And I actually for the first time in my life, I actually feel safe. The wind hitting my face was a little unpleasant so I hid my face on Trunk chest. "Awww Trunks, I think she likes!" fuck you Goten. "You think so? I thought she didn't like us at first." Was Trunks answered. Kami just end it here. Suddenly my scouter picked a 4 power levels coming our way. 3 of the power levels don't really pose as a threat to us, but the fourth one is powerful and that got me worried. "Trunks, 4 power levels are coming this way and one pose as a threat the other are just weaklings." I told them, don't get me wrong, I don't care what happens to them I just want to live okay! Trunks just smiled. "Don't worry Bulla, they are just our friends." Huh that's helpful – wait a minute. "Hey! How do you know there your friends? What if it's another soldier? Or worse Lisame!" they laughed at me, how embarrassing. "Bulla we can sense power level, can't you?" no stupid Goten I can't. I just shook my head; they can fly, sense Ki's, what's next they can change their hair into different colors?

My scouter started to beep meaning that there friends are here. I can see 4 figures coming closer and closer and closer, till finally hey arrive. We landed on ground, Trunks set me down. I looked at them, they probably haven't notice me yet. "Trunks, were your father." A big green guy said. I believe he's a Namekian, and from what I heard there planet was destroyed by Frieza. "He's out fighting with Lisame, were going too we just had to drop her off." That was when all eyes were on me. Again I felt awkward. So I did what I always do when I feel awkward. "Why does she always walk away?!" was what I heard from Goten and Trunks. I started to blush, I'm not all that use to attention its weird.

I felt someone pick me up. "Sorry sis, its better if you stay here with them, me Piccolo and Goten are going to fight Lisame, see you later okay?" before I could reject his stupid idea he flew off with Goten and Piccolo. Dear Kami he left me with strangers. I felt a hand on my soldier. Uh oh


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own DBZ and this will be in bull's its more easier to make it in her point of view./p

Now on with the story!

Kami-sama, what am I going to do! My gaze went to the handon my shoulder. I found out who that hand belongs to, somebald guy with... three eyes, well I seen weirder stuff in my little life, so I'm not surprised by this.I don't know this man, but he's touching me,I do not man frowned, like I care."what's your name girl?"I guess he's trying to be on my good side, its not going to be easy pal. "What's your name pal ?" I don't like him and I can tell he doesn't like me too.I'm not very fond of my life I've been in a creepy cell and living with a bunch of loser who can't teach for shit. The man sighed and another bald guy appears, only shorter. "Then, let me take it from here." The 'Tien' rolled his three eyes and walked away, coward. My eyes focus on the the short one, he looks at me with a smile on his face. "Hey, my name is Krillen, what's yours?" I wanted to laugh at his attempt, but he did give me his name, so I must give him mine. "..."that's right I don't have a freakin name! I just shrug my shoulders. "W-what you don't have a name?" Yup, he's slow but tolerable.

"I was born with no name, anyways don't worry about me, after Lisame is gone I'm leaving." Well not really leaving, I'm just going to live in the woods and survive on my own. Krillen wasn't happy, but I just bearly know this guy, why does he care about me? "Your not going to live in the woods, you're just a little girl." Okay now I'm mad. "Foolish weakling who do you are!" Krillen stared at me with wide eyes, yes fear me! "You reminded me of Vegeta when he gets mad and yet you look like Bulma's clone."... Not really expecting that. I just ignored his comment and started walking away. My scouted stated that Krillen's power level is 950,000 he's strong, but his emotions make him weak. Tien's power level is weaker than Krillen since he's only 930,000. Funny how a stuff looking guy has a power level weaker than the midget. I only notice another power level, my gazed turned to a man who was talking to a FLYING blue cat thing. The man wore an orange gi and combat boots his hair is spiky and long. What was most noticeable about his features were the scar over his left eye and on the right side of his cheek an 'X' scar was there. His power level is 900,000 I guess he's the weakest of the group.

"...and so kid your coming with us to see Bulma and, ...are you paying attention?" Oops I didn't know Krillen was talking. The scar boy is coming to our way. "Hey the names Yamcha." The Yamcha greeted me with a smile. I just nodded, what can I say I'm not into meeting new people. "Hey Yamcha you take the girl okay." Oh he'll no, I started darting into the wooden areas. Don't think I didn't know any fighting skills, I learned flash step; a move that helps increase my speed, that means I can dodge my opponent's attack, the only problem is that it's a basic move so some enemies can attack me or in this case, catch me. "Damn she's fast!" I heard one of them say, I nearly laughed at this. But I must focus, l look at my scouter so I can find stupid Trunks. My scouter says he's not far, just a few miles ahead. I feel sort of guilty, Krillen was so nice to me and stuff, but I must go to Trunks. I don't know why, but I feel like I could trust him.

"The other three weaklings are far behind me, and the further I am from them, the closer Trunks is. My scouter picked up 6 power levels. I picked up my speed I was leaping from tree to tree since its more faster than staying on ground, plus it's harder for other people to spot me. I'm not that far from where Trunks is and I could already hear shouting and grunting sounds far in the distance. I hope Trunks is okay, he may be stupid like his friend sometimes, but he was the first person besides the doctor to ever be nice to me. I nearly dodged a ki blast that was heading towards my way. I lost balance on the tree that I was standing on and fell. I landed on my back as hit the cold hard ground, my head hurts a lot but I'm so close to just give up. I stood up and kept on moving. I saw the clearing, and I was surprised to see two other people with Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. Both had black hair and black eyes the difference is that one looks more grumpier than the other and has a flaming pointy hair style and wore a navy blue training suit. While the other hair is more casual look and wore an orange gi. My heart stop when I saw Lisame, Kami he's scary. Lisame's black and blue skin is covered with scratches but nothing serious the other 5 look sort of better with minor scratches. They were talking, I can't hear what they were saying, but spiky one looks livid. Lisame's hand were pointed towards my direction, suddenly his hand glowed throwing a rather large ki blast towards me. I barely dodge, but I still got hurt in the process. My body felt like it was on fire and I'm telling you, it was painful. My eyes water and I whimper, my scouter was still intact, but it still has some cracks in some areas. I laid still not wanting to move. I heard footsteps getting louder and louder each step. I look up and saw Trunks running toward me, he held me and ask if I was okay. I nodded and cried a little bit. He set me down next to a tree and said that he was going to protect me. I stayed still watching Trunks go against Lisame.


	7. Chapter 7

Trunks laid me down next to a tree. My body is still sore from Lisame's attack, I wonder what's going to happen next. " are you okay Bulla?" Trunks asked again. I'm still shaken up from the blast, so I just nodded my head as a way of saying yes. Trunks gaved me a small smile and turned and a glare at Lisame. Lisame only gaved trunks a cold smile. " you're going to pay for that." Trunks said in a venomous tone I have never heard him say to anyone before. Trunks started to levitate off the ground and he flew in front of Lisame, challenging him into a fight.

Lisame, I guess accepted the fight as he flew towards trunks with amazing speed. Trunks attacked Lisame with a round kick to the head, Lisame dodged his attack and side step to deliver a powerful punch to Trunk's face. Trunks recoiled from the impact temporarily blinding him, this gave Lisame an opportunity to kneed Trunks in the stomach. Trunks groans in pain.

I couldn't watch anymore, just by seeing Trunks face made my stomach churn. I forgot about the other members of the group, the stupid one looks like he's about to jump in and join the fight. The green one look calm but I can see he is also worried about Trunks. A man with raven hair and weird uniform looked concerned for his fellow warrior, and finally a short but intimidating looking man was staring at the fight with impatience and frustrllation. What surprised me the most about this man, was how much he looks so eager to join in the fight.

My gaze turn back to Trunks, I regret that decision. Trunks looks like he seen better day, he was still fighting with Lisame and I'm glad he landed some blows on him but he was in worst shape in comparison to Lisame. "Trunks stop, your hurt let us take a go at the bastard." Goten said worried about his friend. I, shockling agree with the stupid one Trunks can't take another hit he needs rest. My scouter says that his power level is depleting fast. Trunks ignored his best friend's warning and continued to fight the reptilian.

Lisame gave a hearty laugh as he blocks Trunks fist. "My,my boy you are very strong but also very foolish." The reptilian said as he yanked Trunks arm forward and headbut him in the face. Trunks yells in pain of the impact that cause several damage to the head. Lisame grew bored of the fight and decided to finish the boy off. "Trunks get out of the way, hurry!" Sadly he didn't hear my cries.

Lisame stretched his hand out and delivered a blast twice as big and powerful than Trunks. Trunks tried to doge it but failed to move out of the way in time. Time stood still as I watch Trunks get hit with the blast my scouter started dropping numbers instantly, I watch as Trunks falls down to the ground. When his body hits the floor it created a huge crater, I can see Trunks struggling to remain awake but the impact on the ground made him pass out my scouter says his power level is 0.5 meaning he's still alive.

"My, my the poor boy can save a phatetic weakling and yet he can't even save himself." Lisame let out a sinister laugh. I know that laugh, it mean someone is going to die. My mind went blank I can't think about anything. Trunks is hurt badly and no one can beat Lisame were all going to die! Tears clouded my vision, there is no hope were doom from the start. Lisame laughter sudendly stopped. I wipe away any stray tears and looked up. The man with the abnormal battle uniform punched Lisame's face with great amount of force that send Lisame sailing through the air. "Haha!, I see we have a new challenger. What is your name foolish one." The man gave Goten a look. Goten nodded his head and flew towards Trunks and I are at. He landed next to Trunks and shook his shoulder to get a response sadly Trunks didn't move a muscle. Goten turned towards me with a look of surprise. "Hey Bulla how long have you been here?" Was I really not that noticible!? I mean I'm have fuckin beautiful blue hair!. I just growled at him. I guess that made him nervous or something since he gave me a look that seem as if he was constipated.

I ignored the dumb one and returned my attention to the battle. "Young man I asked what is your name." The man frowned. "My name is Son Gohan and will defeat you!" With that said they continued fight. "Uh Bulla we need to get out of here. This is not place to fool around." For once I agree with the fool but I want to watch Lisame's death. I know it's cruel and sadistic but hey, if you were in my position you wouldn't be complaining.

I ignored Goten order and continued watching the fight. The fight was like a blur both of their speed was amazing. Gohan dodge Lisame's ki blast and flew close enough to deliver a kick to his ribs. Lisame saw the kick coming and blocked it with his arm to prevent any internal damage that might slow him down.

Gohan seemed to have the upper hand in this battle, I actually believe he would be the one to defeat the tyrant. Sadly I was wrong, Gohan and Lisame separated to catch their breath. "Gohan you are a strong fighter, why don't you join me in my conquest to take over the universe." Gohan just smirked. "Sorry, but my home is here on planet earth and I will fight to protect it from scumbags like you."Lisame frowned at Gohan's answer. He must be very brave or very foolish. Lisa's frowned turned into a confident smirk. "Tsk, wrong choice." Lisame stretched out his arm and shot a ki blast. Gohan saw the blast coming and blocked it with his hand. What neither of us saw coming was that while Gohan was focus on the blast heading towards him that we didn't see Lisame move. Gohan notice Lisa's was gone he tried sensing for the tyrant's ki.

I messed with my scouter to look for Lisame's Ki signals. Stupid thing is failing on me, I'm going to need to find a new one on the ship after all this carp is all over and done. My scouter started to beep. My blood ran cold, if my scouter was correct then he was- " hello little girl."


	8. Chapter 8

I stood frozen, my mind went , as if he can sense my fear smiled. "Why hello my collection, how did you escape from my cell." My eyes were clouded with unshed tears. Lisame let out a cruel laugh. "Your tears humour me, but sadly you disobey my orders and now you will be punished." I tried to move, but my legs are frozen. Lisame raised his hand and smacked me across my cheek. Ow! I could have sworn I heard multiple gasp around the area.

"-and now you die!" Shit I'm so screwed. Lisame raised his right arm and shot a ki blast. I bowed my head, at least I can see my noticing it, I smiled. "I'm glad you're happy about your doom-" Lisame choked on his words. I dared to look up and what I saw blow my mind away. A man with wild black hair was holding Lisame by the neck. He turned to look at me with a serious face. "Are you alright?" I just nodded my head dumbly. The stranger gave me a short smiled and glared at Lisame. "Well, well kakarot you finally decided to show up." A voice spoke up behind me. "Sorry Vegeta, Bulma was keeping me updated on what's going on." Kakarot said giving Vegeta a sheepish grin. Lisame growled and hissed at Goku who was still holding the tyrant by the neck. Lisame raised his right arm and began pressing some buttons on his communication device. My eyes widen, I don't know if he's going to call more troops or escape. " what are you doing?" Kakarot said. Lisame just smiled and turned to look at me with his cold sadistic eyes.

"...I'll come back and when I do you'll regret the day you interfere with my plans."Lisame's body began to disappear into tiny particles. Kakarot let go of the hold he has on Lisame. "...oh yes, I'll be back and this world will be mine..." was Lisame's final words as he disappeared from our vision. I fell to my knees, I'm screwed. I guess kakarot and Vegeta heard me fall since they instantly turn to my direction, but I didn't care. I need to hide, get to a safe place where I know Lisame won't get me. "Hi! I'm Son Goku." Wait what? I thought his name is Kakarot. I guess he saw my confused face. "Yea, well Vegeta calls me that all the time it's my saiyan name." I glared at them. "No your wrong the only saiyan left is me, look." I started waving my proud tail to show them. Vegeta seemed shock and took a step towards me. By instincts, I took a step back. We continued this pattern for some time until Vegeta had enough and growled at me. "Stop playing this stupid game girl and what is your name." My body shook at his voice what an intimidating human. "Vegeta, I think you're scaring her." The man with abnormal taste of clothes looked at me and smiled. "Hey, I'm Son Gohan and this is Picolo." Gohan told and me and then pointed to the direction of the tall Namekian, who just nodded to my at me.

We were all left in a awkward silence. "So, what's your name?" Goku said giving a very cheerful grin. " I um don't have a name." They all were giving me sympathetic looks, well except Vegeta who was glaring and that makes me uncomfortable. I stared at the woods contemplating my options, if I go and live in the woods then I can avoid any problems from the humans, but if I stay with Trunks I can have protection from Lisame and a good place to live. My mind was clouded with 'what if' thoughts that I didn't notice that the other weaklings were here. "Goku! Did you beat Lisame?" Krillen asked as he and his fellow comrades landed a few steps behind the short one. "Krillen, it's good to see you." Goku gave his friend a goofy smiled to friends. Felt someone grabbed me the back of my uniform and lift me up a few inches from the ground. "You brat! Making us chase you around like your own personal toys." The scar man said shaking me around like a ragged doll. This anger me, my tell started twitch and fluff up. "You human filth! How dare you touch me!" The men gasped at the what I say, well except Vegeta and Goten. "Oh kami, she got the Vegeta complex."Yamcha if I remember correctly said as the rest just groaned in disappointment.

Just seeing them like this made me feel left out from the joke. I suddenly remember. "Trunks!" I wiggled myself out of the human grasped and run towards my only friend-wait hold up I can't really consider him my friend he's just a year human, but my body keep moving by itself and my mind is racing with a million of thoughts. Finally without knowing, I reached to him were Goten is standing right beside him as if guarding him. I hesitate on coming too close to him, I feel guilty since he had to save me and that I caught Lisame's attention. I leaned in closer, but his body started to twitch so I leaned back. "Bulla." I headed him grunt out. "Trunks i'll ask my dad for a senzu beans." I scoff at this idiotic idea, yes beans is good for your diet but I doubt it will heal you in a day. Trunks cracked a smiled at me without knowing it I smile back at him. "Wow you look a lot like Bulma now that I notice." I turn around and saw Goku and the rest walking towards us. I stood on guard I don't trust them that kneeled down beside Trunks and gave him a small green bean. He placed the bean inside Trunks mouth and we watch in silence as he chew on the bean. Suddenly Trunks sprung up from the ground like a new man. I stepped back in shock, one moment he was in the ground in pain and now he was stretching and walking around like nothing it's amazing.

Trunks turned his attention to me. "Bulla I want you to meet someone come here." I was suddenly dragged to Vegeta who was standing their leaning on the tree. This made me nervous, this man looks like he could hurt someone without a care. "Bulla, this is Vegeta our dad." Trunks said that so loud that all the attention of the group towards us three. I gulped and look at Vegeta who was scanning at me. "Your power level is low, your training will began tomorrow in the morning." With that said he levitate himself off the ground. Trunks stretched out his arms and carried me as he flew in the air. I notice that the others were following our example and soon we were flying to this Bulma person's home. I gripped onto Trunks shirt as he flew a little faster and in return he he hugged me a little tighter, I felt secure to be honest. I notice that Vegeta seems to be staring at me, I avoid making eye contact with him. I started to feel sleepy so I shut my eyes and took a nap.


	9. Chapter 9

My body felt sluggish when i woke up. I could hear hushed whispers saying something about "shutting up" and "waking up the girl". I tried to ignore the sounds around me and rest for a couple of minutes. The bed was sorta comfortable in a way, kinda makes you forget that your life was in danger and then all of the sudden you're rescued by people you never met before and also have really high power level that kill you in seconds, yup it pretty relaxing if you ask me. My eyes widen at my sudden train of thoughts. My body automatically shot up and look around me, where the hell am I?! I look closely at the people in the room, they observed me as if they never seen such beauty in their pathetic life.

I notice that most of them were same humans that were in the battlefield as I. Trunks step out of the group and smiled at me with such warmth that i felt my heart beat a little faster. "Hey Bulla, glad to see your awake." Trunks said as he sat besides me. I suddenly realized my surrounding, i was in a white room with a machine strapped on me. This reminds of the clinic room Lord Lisame's spaceship has, I remember the torture and experiments that they performed in that area. I began to panic, the machine began to imitate a loud shrieking sound making me more anxious than i already am.

I can hear Trunks yelling at someone to hurry up. Soon i see someone walking towards me, the human had blue hair and wore a white trench coat. The human, that i now know is female pulled out a vaccine and she gently pierced my skin. My body and mind begun to feel numb, i fought to stay awake but sadly the drug overwhelmed me and my vision began blur. All i could hear is a soft murmuring voice telling me to relax and that i was safe.

**Trunk's POV**

This wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I look at my sister, she looks so pale and harmless. I walked out of the hospital room from my mom's successful company, Capsule Corp . As I walked out I can hear Chi Chi comforting my mom. I forgot that this is her first time seeing Bulla. My stomach growled, before I left, I forgot to eat something so I won't have to fight in an empty stomach.

I went to the kitchen thinking about my hidden stash of chocolate chip cookies to only find Goten and his dad raiding my kitchen. Goku was chowing down on some pork my grandma made for yesterday's dinner. Goten was in hailing some ramen noodle soup. My mind went instantly to my father's reaction to this….and speak of the devil. My dad walks into the kitchen, sweat covering his body making me believed that he went out training again.

The room became silent, I notice how Goten was shifting silently towards the exit. Goku was too busy chowing down the food to notice my dad powering up and walking towards him. By now Goten was sprinting towards the exit. Goku look up after hearing my dad's growl. Goku gave my dad a Son signature grin. "H-hey Vegeta how's it going?" My dads steps became louder. "Kakarot." Goku gulped. "Yes best buddy?" My dads face turn into sneer. "GET THE HELL OUT MY HOUSE!" Goku pouted. "Aww Vegeta, but I'm starving and ChiChi is mad at me for not working on the farm. Can't I stay for a bit, I'll save you some pork." If you look closely you can see smoke coming out of my dad's ears. "You ate my pork! I'LL Kill You!" My dad began to throw ki blast at Goku, Who was too busy dodging and eating pork at the same time.

My stomach growled again signaling me to go and grab my cookies. I dodge a few stray Ki blast that were meant for Goku touch the top cabinets. I open the cabinet and wince at the creaking sound, mom really should get this fix a soon as ever. My arm reach in the back of the cabinet, only to find it empty. I felt anger rise within me, I turn to look at my best friend who was secretly grinning with crumbs covering his damn mouth. I walked slowly towards my best friend, who began to panic at my insane expression.

"Hey Goten, wanna play a game? It's call capture the idiot."Goten gulp and started to run, I chased my best friend around the house till we were too tired to run.

After chasing around Goten, I went back into the kitchen only to see a huge cracks on the wall and some debris. I silently groan knowing who's going to be cleaning up this damn mess. I glided over to the floor, avoiding stuff like broken glass and plates, and reach for the top cupboard for some instant ramen.

I hummed an anime opening theme, my mind wander towards Bulla. I smile slightly, I still can't believe my baby sis is finally home. I can imagine all the cool stuff we could do. I was kinda jealous of Gohan and Goten's relationship, seeing how strong their sibling bonds is and it makes me want to have that kind of connection with Bulla.

As far as I can tell, Bulla seems to have dad's personality. The way she talk down to Goten was pretty hilarious. She definitely has mom's looks, you could even say she's moms clone. But what I noticed most of all is that she seems to be scared of everything, even when she puts up her arrogant persona, I know that this whole situation is scaring her deep down.

The scent of my ramen boiling broke me out of my train of thought. The noodles swirl around the pot, as if tempting me into devouring it in an instant. I know this won't really fill me up, but it's better than eating moms burn food. I shudder at the thought, I wonder how Bulla will react to our crazy dysfunctional family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it takes awhile to post a chapter since I've been doing another of my story **_**Lunar**_ _**Bond**_ **so yeah here's ch.10!**

Bulla shifted in her bed, she felt sluggish from the morphine the blue hair doctor gave her. Bulla open her eyelids, she notice the lack of light in her room. She felt a new surge of panic. We're was she? What happened to Lisame? Is he still alive?

Bulla grunted as she force her body to move. The morphine wasn't strong enough to numb her pain, but she needed to escape and hide. She notice a needle was injected in her pail arm. The needle was connected to a monitor that makes a rather annoying sounds. She removed the needle, it was rather painful.

The machine beep a few times before it became a flat line. The monitor let out a loud beep that caused Bulla to panicked. She could make bearly out the door and made a run for it. Before she could reach the handle, the door was slammed open. Bulla fell back and landed on her butt. She look up and notice a man with wild hair, he stood their leaning against the door frame. "What are you doing out of your bed, brat." Bulla couldn't speak, the man was very scary

"Stupid brat." The man grumble as he grabbed Bulla by scruff of her night gown. Bulla whimper in fear and discomfort, the man's not so gentle hold was painful. The man stop his movements, he slowly shifted his arms as to carry the girl in a more comfortable position.

Bulla was grateful for that. The man gently placed her in her bed and tucked her in as she snuggled up to her pillow and fell in a dreamless slumber.

Bulla mumble in her sleep, she woke up much more peacefuly in compared to last night events. She stretch her back and wince slightly, her body still aches. Bulla laid her head in her pillow, she remembers how the intimidating man stood their as if he was going to attack her if she open her mouth and talk. She was surprised when he carried her gently and tuck her in bed.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. The same doctor from before smiled at her with so much warmth she couldn't help but shy away from the attention. "Hey how are you feeling? You must be hungry, just let me do your check up and I'll get you something to eat, ok." Bulla stayed silent, she observed the doctor. The woman has short blue hair and pail skin, her eyes are so focused on checking her health. The woman looks so much like her that it wasn't even funny.

Bulla grunted when the woman pressed on one of the wounds that Lisame's blast left her. The woman frowned and mumble something about how a large bruised covering her hip. She was to busy observing the woman, that she didn't notice that the lifted her nightgown. The woman's skin pailed as she observed Bulla's back injury. "Bulla w-what happened here?"

Bulla pulled the gown to hide to scrars and growled at her like a feral child. "Don't. Touch. Me" The woman looks saddened at the threat. "I'll bring your food up, ok?"

The doctor walks towards the door before giving Bulla a sad smile before she close the door. Bulla sighted, the guilt was going to eat her alive if the woman's going to continue to look at her like that.

Bulla stared out the window in boredom, she notice two people outside fighting it seems. One with purple hair and the other with flaming black hair. Bulla concluded that the purple hair boy was Trunks and the black hair one was the scary man from last night.

The door to the room slowly opened and the blue hair doctor appears with a tray of delicious smelling food. Bulla salavated at the thought of eating the delicious treats. Bulma mentally smirk, even if this child was half saiyan they would still have a bottomless pits of a stomach.

Bulma place the tray on Bulla's lap, the young girl waited patiently for Bulma to give her permission to eat the food. 'it's seems that not all saiyans listen to their stomach first.' Bulla gave Bulma the 'puppy eyes' in a pleading manner. "Go right ahead Bulla! Eat as much as you like." Bulla immediately began eating, its been days since she last remember what a proper meal looks like. She notice Bulma staring at her, she remembers the way sad look made her feel bad. Bulla extented an apple to Bulma as a piece treaty.

Bulma could only blink at the cuteness her daughter express. The girls cheeks were rather flush and yet, she still maintain a frown on her face just like her father. Bulma smile softly and accepted the apple. "How's the food Bulla?" the girl swallowed a pancake before speaking. "The food was rather tasty woman." Bulma's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. 'Vegeta, I'm going to kick your ass after I'm done talking to her.' Outside Vegeta felt shivers going down his spine. "Hey dad, what's wrong?" "Nothing boy, it's nothing…"

Bulma looked at Bulla, the girl was an exact replica as of her, but she seems to develop Vegeta's superior complex personality.

"Uh woman-" Bulla was cut off by Bulma raising her hand. Call me Bulma or better yet why don't you call me-" Bulma paused for a moment. The poor kid went through so much. She didn't have anyone to take care of her for her first five years of life. Imagine if some random woman would come up to you demanding you to call her _mom_,it jus doesn't seem right.

"N-never mind, um just call me Bulma hahaha." Bulla gave Bulma a strange look. Secretly the girl wished for the woman would let her call her mom, but if she said to call her Bulma that's just find with her.

"-I wish to apologize for insulting you feelings." Bulma blink a couple of times to comprehend what the little girl was saying. Bulma couldn't help but smile and hug the little saiyan. "It's fine Bulla." the young saiyan only nodded her head as they both fell into a comfortable silence.


End file.
